


Blood ∔ Perfume

by Kieunnemmy



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Jeon Jungkook, Assassin Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Assassin Kim Namjoon | RM, Assassin Kim Seokjin | Jin, Assassin Kim Taehyung | V, Assassin Min Yoongi | Suga, Assassin Park Jimin, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieunnemmy/pseuds/Kieunnemmy
Summary: The mission was simple; Earn the trust of the youngest through whatever means neccesary, gain the needed intel, report back to your group within a week, and complete! It was so painfully simple, just another walk in the park mission that you could execute in your sleep as far as you were concerned- Circumstances had already took a turn for the worst..Why did that damn Min Yoongi need to get in your way!?





	1. Goodbye, Old Friend.

"It's simple, Baby." You swiped your fingertips gently across the base of his neck as you walked past him and laughed under your breath when you felt how his skin immediately began to prickle under your touch. "All you need to do is tell me where I can find the members of Bangtan, and you'll be free to go! Right out that door.."

You spun slowly on the thick heels of your black boots which you wore only for these special missions, revealing to him once again the silver fillet knife being twirled menacingly against the tip of your index finger. Cocking your head, you let out a questioning hum before nodding for him to speak, though his response turned out to be much more brave than you would have ever expected from such a frail looking boy.

"As absolutely cliché as it sounds, Darling, I would much sooner die than I would help the likes of your mob. Bangtan may be the same as you, but they are oh so different." His eyes burned into yours and you felt a guilty sort of pang ring through your chest as your nose twitched in annoyance. Checking around the pristine white room, you scanned for any members of your unit who may have entered during the interrogation before leaning in close to the man in the chair. 

The way he struggled to lean away from you as the chains around him constricted him from doing so was almost beguiling to watch. You almost pitied him; He looked so pathetic covered in all of that blood leaking from the various gashes you had made on him over the course of the evening, and dark bruises already littered his face and bare chest from how harshly you had beaten him previously, though his eyes remained as bright and his stare as strong as they had always been. You found yourself having to shake your head the tiniest bit as you continued to lean and bare your teeth at him angrily.

"Listen here, Kunpimook Bhuwakul. If you think I asked to be a part of this mob then you are dead wrong. You have no idea what I've had to live through so don't you think for a second that I'm anywhere close to Bangtan's level." You spat at him, just barely wrapping up your little spill before the door swung open behind him to reveal one of the only few members of your unit with a higher rank than you; Johnny.

You peaked around Kunpimook to see him tilting his head and running his hand through his hair in annoyance. Again came the pity, you knew what you would have to do next, but you needed to act cold in order to satisfy your superior.

"B2982, what are you doing? It's been nearly three hours. Have you gotten anything out of this bastard yet?" He sighed as he smacked Kunpimook in the side of the head, nearly causing his skull to collide with yours now that you were leaning closer to his ear.

"Nothing yet, B195. He's a stubborn one.. I was just seeing if I could coax him into talking for the last time, I knew you would be coming soon." You closed your eyes and chuckled as you rubbed one of his cut shoulders, not exactly showing weakness yet, but getting a little too close for comfort judging by the way Johnny cocked his eyebrow with a scowl.

"Well, you may not be good for much, but if he hasn't cracked under your work by now, I doubt he ever will." Two pangs, one for the half insult and another for the implication of how violent and torturous you had grown to be under their hands.

What you had said to Kunpimook before had been perfectly true; You hadn't wanted to join this mob, you had never even dreamed of such a thing until the day that it had happened. The person you were today was so drastically different from who you had used to be that on many nights you would sit and cry wondering where the happy, peaceful (y/n) you had known before had gone.

"Reguardless, it's really been three hours. No progress is being made, you know what to do." He waved his hand, gesturing for you to perform the act which never got any easier no matter how often you had been made to do it.

The pleading look in your eyes was only apparent for a millisecond before you buried it in the back of your mind, behind all of the screams and the begging, behind the sickly smell and sight of burning flesh which had been caused by your hand, behind the feeling of driving a knife deep into another person's body, and behind the feeling of hot blood rushing down your arms as yet another one of your soon-to-be-victims grabbed them in an attempt to reason with you.

"Please, (y/n), you know me! You have forever! You know I'm not lying to you when I say that I can get you out of this if you'll just help me!" Kunpimook pleaded in a whisper as he frantically tried to hold your eye contact. You chanced a glance at him, immediately regretting doing so. His skin was ashen, his bangs sticking to his forehead with a mix of sweat and blood dripping down into his dark eyes which were so full of sadness- something you had never seen in them before, something so unlike him- that you knew you would be haunted by them tonight. You would be haunted by what you had done to your once good friend.

"Oh Bambam, look at us. The same path led us to a fork, and though you took the left and I took the right, here we've both ended up." You laughed lightly as you finally leaned back from him, looking up to see Johnny nodding his head, ushering you to commit the sin you wished you had the strength to inflict upon yourself. "You should have followed me down the right path." You whispered with a sad smile, which quickly turned into a fake evil smirk as you realized that Johnny wouldn't be leaving the room for this.

The look of utter betreyal that shot at you from Kunpimook's eyes was something that you would never forget as he growled at you in a way that you had never heard from the boy throughout your twenty years of knowing one another, though you kept your act strong.

"You, (y/n) (l/n), are the saddest excuse for a human that I have ever met. How do you ever rid yourself of the smell of blood?"

You held back tears at hearing this. Damn you for still having a heart after all these years. You looked your friend in the eyes one last time, wishing that he could read your mind; That he could understand that this wasn't your choice, that you wished you could walk out of here with him, hand in hand as you returned to your old life-

...But none of that was possible now.

"Bambam, a little perfume does wonders, you know?" You hated that these would be your last words to him, but nonetheless, you looked away from his eyes to Johnny's and drug your knife across the base of his throat, trying your best to tune out the sound of his gargling, to ignore how his strong hands slid weakly down your arms, and the way the chains clinked as he finally went slack in the blood-coated metal chair.

You let out a sigh you hadn't realized you had been holding in and rushed away from his body as you threw your knife against the wall, holding your breath as you passed Johnny in the doorway because you knew you would lose your mind if you smelled Bambam's blood- if you smelled the familiar metallic scent with the image of your friend so fresh in your mind. He grabbed your arm roughly just as you crossed through to the staircase and spun you around.

"I hope you realize, (y/n), that if the boss saw how weak you were back there, your blood would be washing down the drain with his." He nodded, gesturing toward your latest kill.

"Say my name again, and you'll be in that position as well, B195." You spat and ran up the stairs, through the open expanse and wide halls of your unit building, and all the way to your room in the furthest corner of the house. You slammed the door behind you, collapsing against it and finally allowing yourself to take a deep breath in now that you wouldn't be able to smell the red liquid rushing out of Bambam's veins, though the sight of it smeared down your arms and over your chest was more than enough to make you just as sick.

You scrambled quickly into the conjoined bathroom that you shared with the youngest member of your unit, Jisung, label C102, along with Jungwoo, Label B298. You threw yourself over the toilet, spewing your stomach's contents into it violently as you scratched at your arms and cried, not realizing that Jungwoo had already been walking in a second before. 

Upon seeing you hanging your head over the porcelain bowl, your hair making an absolute mess as you gagged, he sighed sadly and walked over to pull it out of your face into a bun. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, handing it to you and rubbing your arms softly as he held you quietly, allowing you to just cry until you were able to get yourself up and flush away the evidence of your weakness. You sat still crying on the edge of the bathtub as he squatted down to give you the same speech as a few weeks prior while using a wet towel to wash the blood off of your hands and arms for you. Bambam hadn't been your only friend you were made to kill.

"(Y/n), please calm down. You know that crying is just going to hurt you more. He was trying to hurt us, hurt you, we can't ever let that happen, not ever."

In truth, Jungwoo was the member you had always been closest with, aside from most of the C-ranks. Whereas they were better to be around given their understanding, he had always been the first to take care of you after any upsetting event. When you had first arrived, the first time you watched someone killed in front of you, and the first time you had killed someone yourself.

Though his soft words would normally soothe you, this time they did nothing but aggrivate you further. You couldn't hold your tongue.

"He wasn't going to hurt me, Jung! You know that's bullshit just as I do! Taeyong was the one who made me chase after him and tranq him!" You furiously wiped your eyes as you looked down at your black boots which you only wore for these special missions; The missions where you were sent to catch and torture your target, like how a cat would do with a mouse, playing with it until it eventually died of bloodloss, shock, both, or the cat simply realized it wouldn't get anywhere else with it.

You pulled harshly on your laces and struggled to kick your boots from your feet in a sort of panic, letting out little wails of despair as you flailed your legs around, stressing due to the fact that no matter how much you seemed to pull and thrash they just would not come off, as if they were trying to force you to keep thinking about what you had done in the basement. After a few seconds of this, you slipped backwards into the tub with your legs still hanging over the edge. You were a mess, crying, gasping, kicking, scurrying to push yourself up; Eventually you just didn't care. You froze and went limp in the tub, continuing to cry for a various mix of reasons, but otherwise shutting down entirely.

Apparently Jaehyun- Label C297- had heard the sharp sound of your heels clacking against the tub and the thud as you fell in, and a few seconds later, he walked in from his room across the hallway to see you laying there looking absolutely terrible, with Jungwoo kneeling next to the bathtub, resting his head on the edge in frustration. The two of them had always hated having to see you through one of your fits, but both the rookie and the trained member alike had some sort of grasp on what kind of pain you had gone through, how surely messed up in the head you were, and just as most of the other 2 and 3-graphs, they couldn't help but feel the need to help you as much as they possibly could.

The ranks from A to C determined status, A being assigned only to the leader of one district unit of a mob, B to the members who had gone through and completed all required training, and C to the rookies who had been in a specific district or unit for less than two years. As for the numerical labels; The first number represented skill level, 1 being the highest and 3 being the lowest, not to say that 3-graphs weren't skilled, just not quite as much as the higher-ups. The two numbers following were taken from the member's year of birth, and a fourth number is given to new recruits with the same birth year as another in their same rank and graph to differentiate one from another.

That being said, most C and B- ranks got along quite well. For the most part, those with a graph of 2 or 3 treated and viewed eachother as close as family. Often times you could find a few of them having sleep overs in eachother's rooms on nights where they didn't have to train late. It was quite comfortable, how they lived, but then there were the B-ranks with a graph of 1 who, for whatever reason, seemed to almost shut themselves out from the rest of the unit, normally only conversing scarcely with other members of the same status- which sucked, but hey, no association means no trouble, right?

Jaehyun walked over to the tub and reached one arm out to you, offering it for you to grab for a lift, but in no way did you have the strength to do something even as simple as that. You cursed yourself for your weakness for the second time tonight. Why were you- it seemed- the only one incapable of keeping yourself together until you were behind closed doors? Sure, on some nights you would hear the occasional sob or scream into a pillow, and one member would drag their pillow into whatever eoom to comfort the other, but you had never been able to control yourself so well. You were the only one who had ever broken down and cried outside of either their own or a close member's bedroom, and you had never understood why. The boys had an idea, though they never said anything of it when you were in the room.

"I don't want to get up.. I deserve to lay here, starve and die, or bleed out, or something of that nature." Even you could barely see any reasoning behind why you were saying these things at this point. Sure, any normal person would hear that and think, "Well, yeah, you kill people for a living." but- though you were the only one who didn't understand it- your mind was far too corrupted to have a good grasp on what was right or wrong anymore; You had been trained.

With a sigh, the two stepped into the bathtub on either side of you, Jungwoo bending down to lift you just enough for Jaehyun to grab you out of his arms and walk you out of the bathroom to your bed. Jungwoo brought a new damn cloth to finish cleaning up your arms before helping you to get changed out of the fairly stained clothing that you had managed to tear savagely during your chase after Kinpimook. He handed you one of your favourite night shirts to tug over your head and left the room for a few minutes, returning with sleeping pills and a glass of water, something which was habitual to him by this point, you had been the same way for seven years, after all.

Somewhere in the midst of it all, Jaehyun had slipped out and returned to his own bedroom, leaving you to sit in bed avoiding the other's eyes as he tried to hand you the pills.

"Please take them tonight, (y/n). You're becoming deprived.. Don't think I haven't noticed how many pills have somehow ended up back in the bottle." He sighed as he forced your hand open and set the water glass on the wooden stand next to your bed, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room aside from the short dresser in the corner and the white lamp perched on top of it.

He was right, you hadn't been taking the pills, though you felt justified in your not doing so. You used to take them every night without fail because they would put you to bed minutes after swallowing them, and back then you had been running on maybe four hours a sleep a night- if you were lucky- because you would get these terrible nightmares which would wake you sometimes as soon as you dozed off. The pills used to help keep you asleep in a dreamless haven until morning, but recently as you began skipping out on them, you noticed that they left you feeling terrible the days following. You wouldn't be able to speak right, your head would pound dully for days on end, and you were constantly confused, asking everybody for clarification concerning whatever it was they were sending you to do. People could call you crazy if they wanted- you probably were in a sense- but none of that seemed very healthy to you.

As he dropped the dark green capsules into your palm, he closed your hand around them and held it that way for a moment, ruffling your hair.

"Will you be fine alone tonight?" He asked as you moved to grab the glass of water. You just nodded in response. "And will you take the pills?" Another short nod. He let out a long sigh and turned to walk out the door, holding onto the handle as he turned back to ask yet another question. You wished he would just leave already.

"(Y/n), are you still happy here?"

Did you want to respond? No. Did you want to not respond and have a whole ammo clip of questions asked in a mock-concerned voice one after the other? Also no. So you nodded yet again, whispering a quiet goodnight as he finally walked out and shut the door behind him. That was when you took the pills and shoved them into the tiny opening where a chunk of cement had fallen out of the cracking walls before returning to your bed and laying down, all of your almost-settled thoughts now swirling into a windstorm of anger and sadness and causing your head to ache against your cold pillow.

"I'm so sorry Bambam... I never wanted to hurt you..." You cried weakly into the white bedsheets.

"Why can't you be stronger!" You screamed into the mattress.

"What am I supposed to do..?" You whispered to the ceiling.

Would you be okay alone tonight? Probably not. Would you take the pills? Nope. You knew these answers with certainty, so why was it the last one that was troubling you so much? Why could you not just say no and be done with it?

Are you still happy here?


	2. No Way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine waking up to a smiling, happy face, only to be attempting to knock yourself out on white porcelain not fifteen minutes later.

You woke up- as usual- to a light knocking on your door, followed by a call of your name from Jisung, one of the only members who showed no hesitation when using it. He let you know that it was time to wake up as you rolled over in your bed and grunted, sighing at the click of your door being opened and shut again after a few shuffling paces. More made their way to the side of your bed before a weight was dropped across your back with a heavy grunt, laughter following immediately after impact.

"Good morning~" The youngest sang as he pulled the covers away from your face and laughed again, still laying across you. "How was your sleep, Noona?" At this you even giggled. He only ever called you Noona when he was kissing up to you- hardly anybody in the building used titles such as Oppa, Hyung or Dongsaeng anymore, most had stopped after they had finished their training. The only acception to this, the one who was almost always called by "Sunbae" without fail, was Lee Taeyong, Label A95. This wasn't because he had ordered them to or anything, in fact he tried to push against such terms. Just because he was the boss didn't mean he wanted to be feared by his unit, he would often say, though a certain level of respect and, yes, fear for knowing what he was capable of, kept the others somewhat distant from him, in an odd way.

"Jisung, come on." You giggled as he shifted to loop his arms under your stomach and around your waist, giving you a tight hug before rolling off of and sitting next to you. "You're only a few years younger than me, and not to mention taller, probably more mature as well.." You trailed off with a laugh as he smiled cockily upon hearing your praise. "You really don't need to call me Noona anymore! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Probably five more, Noona." You both laughed as you pushed his shoulder and he got up to pull back the thin, dark blue drapes in front of your window, which you were surprised a mob boss would allow you to have given your unstable exterior.

"Anyway, what is it that you want, Jisung? Why are you being such a suck?" You cocked your eyebrow at him. The last time he had called you noona, it was because he had accidentally ripped one of Renjun's hoodies, and he needed you to fix it. "What did you break this time?"

"I swear I didn't wreak anything this time, (y/n). Trust me, you would have known." He rubbed the back of his neck as he giggled nervously. You narrowed your eyes in suspision and pulled his hand away to set it in his lap.

"Well then? What is it?" Your eyes searched into the younger boy's. What was he so worried about? It wasn't like it could be anything that bad, right? No way.

No way.

"Well.. You see.. It's like.. Uhm, well, Label A195 and B1952, Taeyong Sunbae and Yuta wanted me to come tell you that.." He trailed off again and again as he tried to push one sentance out. No, there was no way it could be anything bad, right? No way, it was just adorable little Park Jisung being too nervous to tell you about changes being made to housing arrangements again, right?

"Jisungie, come on, it's okay. What is it?"

And then, of course, just as he was finally about to blurt it out, Label B3962, Doyoung would have to burst through the door with pair of leather bags full of god-knows-what in one and a whole new assortment of clothes- from what you could see overflowing from the top- in another.

"So." He dumped the bags onto your blankets and began to unpack one's contents onto the empty foot of your bed as Jisung jumped down and tore the other bag open to look through it in sheer wonder. "Since they already know some of our general information due to past carelessness, we've decided to give you a new appearance before this mission. We doubt they know anything about what you would look like, seeing as how Taeyong has always been extra careful with you, but it never hurts to be safe, right? We don't expect that this mission will take too long, though it may end up taking the better part of a month. The plan is all layed out, we can go over it tonight, and again in the morning before we leave if you need. If you think there's anything else you may need after looking through these bags, don't hesitate to let one of the higher-ups know so that it can be obtained before dawn. We will have a meeting in... About two hours to run over specifics and strategy..." He trailed off, looking away from his watch as he finally finished emptying both bags, an array of clothing, guns, knives and weapon accessories now littering the entire expanse of your sheets as you had stood up some time ago in the midst of your confusion and his rambling. He turned to you and set his hands on his hips, looking over the items one last time before clicking his tongue in satisfaction and tilting his head. "Any questions."

No fucking way.

"Yeah.. For starters, what the fuck are you talking about? Where is all of this coming from? So suddenly? I wasn't informed of any mission-" You cut yourself off with something between a gasp and a sigh as you turned to face Jisung who was now beginning to edge his way toward the door.

"Label C102 was instructed to inform you after waking you, has he not carried out his task?" Doyoung turned to glare suspisiously at the boy who was only a graph behind him and you cut him off as soon as he had.

"No, no. He woke me. He made sure to tell me just the same." Man, lying to him was easier than it felt like it should be. "I must have been too sleep-taken to fully understand, that's my bad.." Throwing a genuinely apologetic glance at Jisung for almost earning him a consequence, you were met with an equal look and a bow from the younger boy when he was sure that his superior wasn't paying attention. "Label C102, you are free to leave." You hated being this formal with him, but despite the fact that these two boys were so close in rank, that seemed to be the same reason that they had never gotten along. In Doyoung's mind, Jisung had progressed far too fast up the ranks after him initially coming here for training to be set in a different unit, and because Jisung was now threatening to pass him in both graph and rank with his skill level, Doyoung was even more bitter with the younger than ever.

It was your turn to bow. As stiff as this unit had made you, you never hesitated to show respect to those who deserved it. Doyoung however, was not one of those people. Jisung gave you a tight-lipped smile before walking out of the room, leaving you to stare at Doyoung in your confusion. 

"So, that being that; Would you please explain what exactly is happening? What is this mission exactly?" You questioned as he counted the rounds of ammunition lined up across your bed.

"Well, for starters, I know you didn't get anywhere with- oh what was his name... Kunpimook, yesterday, so given that unfortunate fact..." He trailed off, as if lost in thought, before raising his head to give you a grin which would seem normal any other day, but made you sick now. "Taeyong has decided to send you in personally to try to gain the intel we need from Bangtan! Great, isn't it? You've been specially chosen!"

How could this fucker look so happy after not only bringing up the fact that you killed one of your best friends less than twelve hours ago, but also that you would be sent to deal with the mob that had indirectly caused such?! It wasn't like he had ever liked you in the first place- his reaction was definitely out of spite.

"Are you- I- Oh, my god..." The room began to spin suddenly, a feeling almost as disgusting as last night's was beginning to arise in the pit of your stomach and you walked to the bathroom as calmly as possibly, shutting and locking the door behind, calling to him that you would be back soon. This was alarming enough, given you had never reacted so quickly to anything before coming here, but it wasn't as alarming as what came next.You sat on the floor in front of the toilet and stared at the white tiles underneath you- just stared and stared, hoping over and over that this wasn't really happening, that the boys were just playing a joke on you- no matter how cruel- simply out of boredom. You hoped that Bambam would miraculously come back and break you out of here, that Taeyong would have a change of heart and just send you back to your room for the night while he thought up another plan, that something- anything- would happen to make it so that you didn't have to walk this blindly into the den of one of the most feared groups, the one you had been warned about since before you had even joined your own.

No way. There was no chance that you could do this, but there was also no chance in hell that you would get out of it, not with your luck, not with how Taeyong was about getting his way, but you still decided to try in your own way.

And so you leaned to the left- almost perpendicular to the floor- and swung as hard as you could to the right, crashing your skull against the pure porcelain of the bathtub, emitting a thud so sickening that nobody in the building could hold back their shutter, whether they knew it's origin or not.

~ ~ ~

Short chapter, but they make for better work on my part.

Edited, new chapter tomorrow!


	3. Not As Planned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't wake up, you never blacked out.

You had prayed originally to wake up either in a hospital bed or not at all.

Sadly for you, you never even made it to sleep.

You seemed to knock yourself into the astral plane for a second, not quite unconcious but definitely not here. Everything went white and all you could hear was an intense ringing that came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

The sound, though unbearable, was nothing compared to the pounding in your head. It was sharp and dull, aching and numbing, and persistant. It hit you wave after wave after wave, each new flush muddling your thoughts further to the point where you couldn't even hear words in your mind; it was as if nothing existed except the pain, and honestly, you would still take this over being sent on the mission.

It was a funny feeling, honestly, when you were finally able to see past the pain- though you really couldn't see at all.

You could tell you were awake, and very much alive. You could feel the cold porcalain against your arm where you leaned against the tub, the blood running through your fingertips and downward, staining said porcelain, and you could feel your hands holding pressure on your skull, which did nothing to stop the throbbing there; But you couldn't feel the ground beneath you, nor could you see. Your vision had faded from the brilliant white of a few moments ago, to a pure black which was no more comforting.

It was quite a strange sensation. You could feel yourself holding your eyes open, feel the laboured blinking of your heavy lids, the water falling from your tearducts, but everything was black, simply just a pitch dark space which you weren't really occupying, but still a part of nonetheless.

And you still couldn't hear.

The pain seemed to fade abnormally fast as you realized it. It was replaced by the ringing, getting all the more intense as the seconds ticked by. You could feel the cold rushing of gentle air hitting your skin. It felt like someone was moving towards you in a rush, and as you felt them draw closer, the sound got louder; Louder and louder to the point where the sound filled your head and you could feel that it would burst at any second from the pressure inside-

And then warm hands grabbed your arms, and the ringing cut off, replaced by cries of your name so close to your face that you could feel breath warmer than those hands brush it, and suddenly you could feel the ground again.

"B2982! B2982!" The shouting came paired with the violent shaking of your body, causing you to drop your hands from your skull and to the arms of Chenle to steady yourself. 

"Chenl- C101. Calm down." Your voice sounded strange now. You could hear many people frantically speaking around you, and put a name to each voice, but your own sounded far away, or watered down, as if you were drowned. "I'm okay, calm down."

"Okay?! You're bleeding from your skull! You clearly aren't okay!" His voice increased in pitch with every word, and you moved your eyes around in an attempt to shake the darkness from your eyes- to see his and assure him- but it wouldn't work.

"Trust me. Please." You slid your hands up his arms, shoulders, neck, to find his face, resting your palms on his jaw before cupping his soft cheeks. You could feel the blood sticking your skin to his, but you figured that given how much of a mess you probably were, he wouldn't care. Not to mention that without your sight, this was as well as you could contact to comfort him. "Chenle, I'm okay."

You figured that using his real name instead of his label would help a little more, and from what you could tell by the way he dropped his face into your hands, it did to some extent.

"B2982. What the hell is wrong with you?" For some reason you couldn't tell who the voice belonged to, and as they continued on about how irresponsible you were for what you had done minutes ago, you found yourself needing to tilt your head from side to side in an attempt to find the direction the voice was coming from.

Seeing this, the member stopped speaking, and though you couldn't see it, he began to trail his hand in loops in front of your face, and earning no response from you, he had found another reason to nag.

"B2982... Follow my finger." You finally recognized the voice. That hushed tone which sounded oh so gentle but was laced with more venom than any snake contained.

Taeyong. 

"Holy fuck.." You whispered under your breath. You had to think of a way to play this off, fast. 

If he found out that your recklessness had harmed a sense of a member- even yourself- there would be hell to pay.

"I'm sorry, Taeyong-Sunbae. Could you please repeat that?" You hoped your depth perception didn't decieve you as you tilted your head in the general direction of his voice, blinking quickly to feign attentiveness and to hide the fact that you probably weren't looking at him with your eyes.

Luckily for you, a few members had previously been gathering to stand you on your feet, and as they all still held onto you, one nudged your head discreetly to line your gaze onto Taeyong. Whether that member had already gathered your lack of sight or not, if he didn't know before, he knew now, and you were so thankful that he was willing to put himself on the line to help you.

"I said, follow my finger. Look where I point and don't look anywhere else."

He sounded dangerous. You were sure that he knew. How could he not? Something told you that even after being aligned, you still weren't looking at him convincingly enough. Your mind raced and your heart beated faster than your thoughts scrambled, though you managed to keep your breathing even, trying as hard as you possibly could to look as if nothing had happened. Wait-

How long had it been since he had spoken?

How long had it been since you moved your eyes?

His voice was frighteningly close now as the arms looped under yours pulled away and his stray hairs tickled your forehead. He was looking down at you, and you wished you hadn't realized it, because that was enough to break you.

"I'm sorry! This wasn't what I wanted!" You cried, gripping onto the hem of your own shirt as you didn't trust your hands to find his, though you didn't need to.

Within seconds his were on yours, and you were being pulled up and out of the bathroom. You tripped and stumbled on everything remotely in your path as you cried and pleaded. You knew already where he was dragging you. The room you had only been in on one occasion, when you had slipped up on your second week here.

You still had the scar running from the front of your shoulder to the back, and sympathy pain began to flood through it as you feared what was to come.

The stairs were hectic. He didn't slow for even a second, pulling you along down the tiled steps as you struggled against his grip, trying your best to keep your footing, but on the fourth step down, you failed. 

Finally he released you from his grip to allow you to tumble past him, your bones seeking the metal covering each edge of the steps. It was bittersweet.

By the time you reached the bottom, sobbing in agony as you had definitely broken something in your left foot, he was already grabbing you again, tugging you up with all of his force, only for you to collapse once more as you tried to put pressure on your unforgiving apendage.

He didn't stop.

He cared not whether you were standing or lying down, he continued. You were pulled through countless doorways- your only indication being the sharp bang of your arm or leg hitting each one as you passed- before finally he stopped walking.

Or that was what you assumed had happened. 

You were too focused on the pain radiating from your entire body to hear the dull thud of a fist connecting with his face at first, but once you heard him struggling against another's hold and the thuds which were now unrelenting, you panicked.

"Stop!" You screamed louder than you had in years. "Stop! Don't touch him!" 

Reguardless of what he had done to you- and had been planning to do momentarily- he was in a position where he was to be respected. Who was hitting him? Why would they go against him in such a way? Did they not realize that stepping this far out of line held the potential to be the literal end of them?

You could barely even bring yourself to be grateful for whoever this was stopping Taeyong from dragging you. This was stupid, he was making you mad. Was he really so stupid as to go against hi-

"(Y/n) I'm sorry!"

Jisung?

"Jisung, STOP!" You'd bet this scream rivaled your last. You weren't mad at him now, you were just scared. If you were going to be punished for the unintentional, circumstantial loss of your vision- be it permanant or temporary- what would happen to him for doing this? Beating the ever-loving hell out of Taeyong as he fought just as hard.

You felt your way across the ground as the battle continued on, scrambling to find Jisung, to stop him before things got more out of hand than they already were.

You grabbed tightly onto someone's leg as a third person grabbed you by your waist and attempted to pull you away, but your grip was stronger than their's and you held fast. You were jerked around and you could feel the blood from your head dripping down into your eyes; Why were they still open?

After some time of you thrashing and screaming at nothing and everything, whoever was behind you let go, in the same instant, the owner of the leg in your grip was pushed to the ground, and one second later, you were blacked out as you had wished you could have been earlier.

~ ~ ~

More short chapters after forever. Forgive meee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I don't post frequently. I have exams next week and though I can't bring myself to study, school and stress is kicking my ass into a different universe and I'm normally just too sad (?) to write?


	4. A Chain Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparation is key.

So now here you were, riding in the back of the truck your group only ever used as a transport vehicle for missions, re-tightening the seatbelt around your hips over and over as the poor shocks threw you upward with every single ridge in the pavement.

You had woken up a week or so after the whole ordeal with Jisung and Taeyong. You were informed of the details with many gaps littered throughout the recollection by Yuta, whom had told you everything, he assured; That Lucas had been the one who had frantically held tight to your waist that morning, that after you were knocked out, Chenle had run to help Jisung and Jungwoo had carried you away and hid with you in another part of the house to patch you up, that you had practically soaked the basement floor what with how you had been bleeding.

Good stuff. Great stuff.

Given the fact that you had already been injured enough, after Taeyong was done with Jisung and Chenle- who surprisingly got off with only a few marks bandaged under their clothes- he decided that once you woke up you would be given no more than three days to be ready for the mission. You understood that when you had first been told you would have had less time anyway, but he truely had fractured your foot a great deal that morning, and though you were able to walk to a degree, it was nowhere near healed enough for you to run on if need be, which was a problem.

Another problem? You still couldn't see.

The sight hadn't yet returned to your eyes, and though you had been given three day's time to get somewhat used to walking in a straight line and manuvering around furniture, you were about to be sent into the den of an enemy group whom you had next to no information on, and to make matters worse, your prime skill had always been running. That had literally been one of the prime factors in deciding whether you would be trained or not. You could track and beat down an enemy of your own size in no time at all. You had always been able to outrun the enemy on a failed mission and escape safely. How would you be able to do either now?

You wouldn't. It was that simple. If anything went wrong over the duration of this mission, you would be dead, without a doubt.

You were going into this- quite literally- blind, and not one person in your own group had full confidence that this mission would work in your favour; Except for Taeyong. Damn his delusional self...

Now was the time you decided to pray to whatever was watching over you. There had to be something. You knew because you vagualy remembered how often you and your parents would be stranded in the darkness of your home, as there, the power had frequently went out. It wouldn't be anything to be thankful for in any normal circumstance, but given the fact that you spent much time in the darkness, you had somewhat of a heightened sense of space when you weren't able to see properly.

Perfect for your newly-blind self, though that wouldn't help you when it came to the real objective of this mission.

The only information any of you actually had reguarding Bangtan, was that there were only seven members, and that one member's first name had come to be revealed as Jungkook, due to a slip up in some sort of hacking event that you had always been kept in the dark about. He was the one who would play the primary role in your mission, and you had to hope to God that he would be the one finding you in that alley, for the only voice you had heard over audio clip, had been his.

You'd spent hours listening to the short clip on replay. It was only of him panicking briefly and crying out a few cuss words as he realized that his own mission had been compromised, but you were sure you would be able to recognize it now.

This, however, meant that there were six other men whom you had no information on whatsoever. No names, no voices, no skills, nothing. 

And you would bet money on the fact that Jungkook would not be the one meeting you first.

The truck jolted to a half-stop, sending you lurching forward and pressing the seatbelt sharply against your chest as Ten honked the horn rapidly.

"Get on with it!" Taeyong called out of his passenger's side window as the vehicle moved once again. "Honestly, the light was green! Lacking common sense..." 

Says the man sending his one currently blind member to gain intel from one of the most vicious gangs known...

You fiddled nervously with the ends of your hoodie strings, the freshly bought material feeling a bit stiff against your fingertips. You couldn't see, obviously, but Doyoung and Yuta had been sent to you last night to cut and dye your hair apparently a dark red colour. They had relayed to you that Taeyong had figured that if your appearance was changed even slightly, the members of Bangtan had no chance of recognizing you as a mob member, and so the rest had bought you a new wardrobe and painted your face with makeup in attempt to please him. How ridiculous..

"Alright, we're almost there." Taeyong announced. Jungwoo grabbed onto your hand tightly, holding it between both of his in his lap as if it were the last time he would be able to do so.

Honestly you didn't see what the big deal was. Worst case scenario; You would be killed, and that sounded almost better than living in that mob house for the rest of your life. You highly doubted that you would end up offed, anyway. Something in your gut wouldn't let you consider that as a real possibility.

You had lived with these people since the gang called SuJu had blown up your apartment complex a few years ago, killing your best friend whom had been asleep at the time while you were out shopping. You had just been on your way back, rounding the corner to be met with a tremendous boom that you remember had knocked you off of your feet, and when you were able to shake your head and observe the scene, you had instantaniously realized that there was no chance in hell that she would have been left alive. At the time, the only logical solution you could conjure up in your adrenaline feuled greiving episode, had been to run at the man who you had caught fleeing the scene less than inconspicuously with a large black backpack. He wore an expression of such guilt that his actions were obvious, and looking back on it, you questioned how old he had actually been at the time. He had seemed lost, which was a great possibility. Many ended up in mobs for the sole prpose of paying off debts that they wouldn't otherwise been able to.

You found it funny, looking back, considering how your second best skill had always been observing people's physical tells, though he had been a dead giveaway. Wasn't this just great? Without your sight, both of your highest skills were now next to useless.

You remembered that you had thrown him to the ground, and the rest was a blur, but you supposed he had knocked you out at some point- since nobody had ever confirmed such. You woke up next on a dark green couch which still sat in the living room of the house today, and everything moved forward from there. You never resisted being made to go through training with these strangers- a large group of boys around your age- and you never complained of being the only girl, because you were seen as stronger for being so.

The leader had never been friendly. He was torturous, no doubt about it, but he provided for you and sometimes genuinely seemed to care for the members of his mob, so everyone sort of collectively agreed that cooperating with him would be beneficial.

"B2982, do you remember what you are to do from here on?" You assumed the leader had turned around to face you since his voice had gained volume, and you turned your head to meet him the best you could, nodding.

"Relay."

You shook your hand out of Jungwoo's grip, placing with your other in your lap and supressing a sigh before clearing your throat. 

"Walk down from the drop point to Bangtan's den, through the alley, after Jungwoo tatters my clothing and I smudge some dirt on myself to act as if I had just been jumped. Wait for one of the members to show up as per routine and find me, I'll plead for help- as humiliating as that's going to be- and pray that they grant me shelter like I'm a lost kitten. Assuming they don't see right through this absolutely amazing plan, once I'm in, I'm to wait and play helpless for two days before beginning phase two, which is to get as close as possible to the youngest, Jungkook, over a course of five or six days depending on progress, before attempting to question him. I'm to report back somehow that night and then continue on for as long as possible, attempting to initiate a relationship with him whom I'm assuming is going to be an absolutely wonderful young gentleman, and once I have obtained the answers to all of the questions that you have been so kindly drilling into my head for the past three weeks in preparation to send someone here even when I wasn't specified, then I can find my own way out like a mole crawling out of a collapsed den for the first time in weeks. Sound about right, oh great one?"

All four of the other boys in the truck supressed giggles at your immense sarcasm as you assumed Taeyong just glared.

"Cut the royal act or you won't be getting out at all." He threatened. The laughter dies abruptly. "I'll call Bangtan myself and expose you as that mole if I have to. Don't test me, B2982.."

You sighed in response, not really giving a damn what he had to say at this point. If you died, you were away from him. Win.

Bowing shallowly, you felt around and pulled the door handle up, pushing it open and dragging Jungwoo out with you by the arm. He supported you more than you cared to admit, though you were grateful- you only stumbled twice on your way from the truck.

"How long did you have to practice that for, (Y/n)? Seemed pretty rehersed." He chuckled to which you responded with "Too long, my man." causing him to laugh even harder.

The two of you walked side by side for only a few minutes, making no conversation whatsoever until he was ducking down to scoop up a handful of dirt and retrieve his knife from the ankle of his shoe. He reached up to your face, swiping your bangs out of your eyes as he began to smudge the earth across your forehead and down your cheek, spreading it out haphazardly.

He paused for a moment.

"What's wrong..?" You asked in a voice barely audible. Had he seen someone suspicious? Had you been noticed?

You began to feel around to find his arm, grabbing onto it gently as your eyes widened in worry. What happened? Why wasn't he speaking? Had you already been compromised? Were you about to die before the mission even began?

Suddenly you felt his finger tap the tip of your nose. 

"Wh-"

He giggled at your surprise, shaking your clinging hands from his arm as he grabbed your face in his hands and pressed his nose to yours, nuzzling it for a second before moving to press a soft kiss to your forehead. You were a little shocked to feel a few drops falling onto your cheeks before he pulled away.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, kid."

Even after only those few words, you found yourself tearing up as well.

"Hey." You sniffled as you held your hands over his, still on your cheeks. "I'll be back before you even miss me. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Too late for that, you're not even gone and I miss you already." He whined as he wrapped his arms tightly around you, resting his forehead on your shoulder.

Sometimes, you resented the bond you had grown with some of these boys.

He sniffled as well, as he pulled away and wiped his eyes before he ducked two more times to throw some across your collar and over your new clothing, which he then began to carefully tear away at with his knife and hands. He spent a good ten minutes on this part alone, pulling you into a more secluded area to avoid detection. The marks couldn't look too clean or Bangtan would get suspicious.

"Well I don't know what Taeyong was thinking, but this certainly won't do.. You're too beautiful even to play the damsel in distress!" He joked as he licked his thumbs and began to smudge your eye makeup around, offering you a sad smile which you could feel in the air. You kept your gaze still as you could feel that his eyes were locked onto yours and you smiled back at him blindly.

"All you have to do is convince them, (Y/n). Convince them in the beginning and everything else will work out. It's a chain reaction." You pondered his words for a moment. Convinging...

"You know, I think you should cut me up a little bit." You commented while he worked gradually down and around you to the waist of your shirt, tearing the fabric unevenly with both his fingers and the blade.

"Wh- Huh?" You couldn't see his face, but you knew the expression of idiocy that he wore. He stood to face you directly. "And why would I do that?"

You rolled your eyes at him, rubbing your hands along your thighs and grabbing at the small tear you could feel in your jeans, tugging it open to give it a more jagged look. 

"If I show up with destroyed clothes and no blood running from anywhere, they'll know immeditately that something doesn't add up. I'm supposed to be pretending I was just jumped by another gang, we have to be believable. This isn't a very plausible situation, anyway.." You explained as he looped one of your arms around his neck so that he could dirstress the shirt sleeve beneath it.

"Okay, you have a fair point I guess, but-"

"Come on, Woo, I'm going to be gone for a long time, could you please just listen to me right now?"

Sure, you felt bad for playing the guilt-trip card, but you didn't exactly trust yourself enough to do it yourself. He was the one almost religiously in charge of creating different personas and looks for missions, not to mention the fact that he had always been the member with the expertise in knive torture. He would be the one to make it look the most believable, without a shadow of a doubt.

"Please?" You pleaded with him as you tugged him a little closer with the arm around his shoulder, trailing your hand down his arm to his wrist and pressing the blade against the top of your left arm.

He stood for a moment, the space around you silent aside from his deep breaths and the whirring of cars past the entrance of the alley.

"Fine. Bite this.."

He held something to your lips- it felt like it was a shirt collar, and upon trailing your hand along his shoulder to his shirt, you realized that it was indeed the shirt that he was still wearing- and you bit down on it gently, not wanting to ruin the item. He laughed at you, easily tugging it from your teeth before holding it back to your lips and telling you that you would need to bite harder. You knew full well that it was going to hurt, and so you did as he had said, and clenched down as hard as you could as he pulled your side closer against him, dragging the knife quickly and carefully across where you had pressed it on your arm, careful to make it seem as if it had been caused by someone sporadically lashing.

You screeched in pain, but held the cloth between your teeth as he pulled your face into his chest to muffle the cry. He let out a strangled whimper despite being the inflictor before whispering the word "Again" and dragging it again in a different direction down the same arm as tears soaked his collarbones exposed by your tug on his shirt. This gash somehow hurt less and you tapped on his arm to make him loosen his grip on you. You wiped your bleeding arm across your face in an attempt to hide some of the tears and pointed at your leg.

"Here. My legs." You offered. "Do it quickly."

He obliged, grabbing at your waist as he reached down to your thighs and shins, glancing at and sizing up the exposed skin through your torn clothing and quickly creating a series of gashes across the both of them. He straightened his back and tapped your cheek lightly in warning before dragging the blade almost lazily across it's expanse, dropping it gently at his feet with a sigh of finality and engulfing your shaking form in his arms as soon as he was able. He knew somewhere in his heart that these would be the last minutes he would be able to do so, possibly for the rest of his life, though he didn't like to think that way.

The whispered words "I'm sorry." slipped past his trembling lips like a religious prayer as you lifted your tattered and bloodied sleeve to your face, but before you could wipe your dripping eyes he had already lifted his own to do so.

You could feel the blood being smudged across your cheek to your jaw before he pulled his arm away reluctantly and stood in front of you.

"You have to go. Someone should be arriving within the next ten minutes." He spoke with a shaky voice before grabbing your shoulders and turning you around to start you off walking in the correct direction. You wanted to say something to him, but suddenly your stomach was twisted in knots and your voicebox had been shattered. 

You could tell that he felt you tense under his hands and he wrapped his arms around you for only a second, wishing you the best of luck and assuring you that he would be praying for you constantly, before shoving you forward.

The ground seemed to pull your feet against it like giant magnets, and you were frozen in place for the second time. The goodbye had been too brief. What if you really never did see Jungwoo again? What if you never saw any of NCT after today? You were angered by the fact that these thoughts were only now starting to affect you, of course, right when a clear head became crucial.

In your self-induced rage, you clawed your nails across the side of your cheek torn by Jungwoo's knife, and forced your feet to treck on toward the end of the alleyway. You had believed he had already turned and left, but the realization that he hadn't for some reason caused your eyes to sting bitterly as you heard him call to you for what could be the very last time.

"Remember, (Y/n). Convince them. Chain reaction." And a chuckle. "I'll see you soon."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This is bad and I have no idea what I'm doing but I swear the next chapter will be much more well written.

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates, I'm willing to bet that will be the case. To contact me you can DM me on Instagram (@/glittercoffeee or @/taehyungbxtch) or on Wattpad (@/glittercoffeee).


End file.
